


Captive Witness

by leonard_mccoy



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Bisexual Spock, Bottom Leonard McCoy, Cock Warming, Dom!Spock/Sub!McCoy, Gay Leonard McCoy, Its filthy and not much plot exists, Leashes, M/M, Paralytic serum, Porn Without Plot, Possessive Spock, Top Spock, seems slightly dubcon but it's all consensual i promise, spones - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 23:25:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18486571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leonard_mccoy/pseuds/leonard_mccoy
Summary: Spock finds a new way to help McCoy learn to obey him. It works- splendidly, leaving the doctor a captive witness on his knees, eager to please despite deceiving appearances.





	Captive Witness

“Until you learn to listen to me, this stays on.”

Spock's gaze was both stern and lustful as he regarded McCoy who was leaning back limply in his chair, pulse throbbing madly against the leather wrapped around his throat, the other end curled over Spock's fingers. His body felt as though it were buzzing with electricity, with hammering, growing arousal. 

“You can't be serious” the doctor managed in as casual a voice as he could manage, which meant that it was anything but casual. “I'm not a dog, you pointy-eared bastard.”

“Maybe not but you require some form of discipline.”

“Why didn't you just spank me then” McCoy blurted out half-sarcastically, and immediately regretted it at the way the half-Vulcan’s dark eyebrows quirked up slowly. 

“Would you prefer that?”

“I..no..”

Spock seemed to be struggling not to let out a smirk. 

“Fascinating.”

“What's fascinating?” McCoy asked, as Spock tugged a little on the leash, forcing him forwards, not that he was met with any resistance at all. 

“You are bonded to me. You are fully capable of resisting, yet here you are, submitting to me completely.”

“I'm not.”

“I believe you will find that hard to prove.”

“Fuck you.”

“Choose your words wisely, doctor or I will be forced to deal with your unnecessary tendency towards expletives in a more disciplinary way.”

McCoy could practically feel heat coil in the pit of his stomach as Spock came closer, jerking the leash harder, forcing him out of his reverie. 

“You appear to be relaxed, Leonard.”

The smirk was evident this time and McCoy clamoured for a response that wouldn't sound too needy.

“I could punch that smirk right off your face.”

“I thought I warned you to choose your words wisely.”

Another smirk, darkening eyes. 

McCoy shivered internally, wondering what the hell Spock was planning to do to him. 

Not that he'd be against anything. It wasn't as if the two of them were particularly vanilla, or else he wouldn't be in this position, restrained only by a cold leather leash choking him, completely at Spock’s mercy. 

No.. Not completely. 

Not just yet. 

If someone were to walk in, though.. 

Without warning, Spock's fingers were gripping him by the hair, nails brushing deliciously against his scalp. 

“Spock..” McCoy choked out, feeling the leash against his throat tighten, cutting off his air. 

“On your knees.”

Spock let go of him, roughly throwing him into the desired position without any trouble. 

McCoy knew he was shaking, even as his partner's cold fingertips gently traced a line down the back of his neck before he took McCoy's previous place on the chair, unbuckling his trousers with one hand and stroking himself. 

“As I have proclaimed before.. Fascinating. Now open your mouth.”

The doctor complied, eagerly taking Spock's length without question. 

“I believe that warming my cock is a better use of your mouth” the half-Vulcan mused. “So as your commanding officer, I order you to remain like this for as long as I wish. To aid you in this…”

He reached across the table, examining multiple hypos before he chose one, pausing only for a moment before jabbing it into McCoy's thigh. 

The doctor moaned sharply around him, and Spock gently caressed the spot, not taking his eyes off his kneeling partner. 

“A long-lasting paralytic” He confirmed, enjoying the look of shock followed by deep arousal that stirred in McCoy's eyes. 

He'd definitely be here a while, then. 

 

 


End file.
